Crimson
by Everlasting Creativity
Summary: Red is a very bright and powerful color. From the blush upon our skin, to the blood running through our veins. Vanitas X Kairi One-Shot


**Hello everyone. This story is dedicated to all Vanitas X Kairi fans out there. Be sure to leave your opinion in a review. Hope you enjoy and thank you.**

* * *

Why?

It happened so fast.

I remember his breath taking eyes.

I'll never forget the sensation of his touches.

It all happened during that simple walk.

**Kairi:**

I sat in my room, crying my eyes out. My mind ached, my heart ached, I felt like hell. My eyes glanced at the cold and cloudy day in Radiant Garden outside from my window. I was simply depressed. Why did Sora hurt me like the way he did? Shatter my heart and not give a damn about it. My heart craved his happiness. His elegant smile, big blue eyes, why did it happen? I cant live like this. Not in sorrow and depression.

I threw myself out of the comfy bed, pulling on my skinny jeans and zipping up my pink and white stripped hoodie. I exhaled into I sigh and walked out of my bedroom. My feet dragged behind me and I slammed the front door shut as I left the house. The sky was lifeless, so colorless and unhappy. Darker grey clouds hovered above. The grass was green and flowers bloomed everywhere. I began moving my feet, heading towards the gardens. People laughed, couples holding hands and kissing. It all made me angry as hell. Why cant I find a man to care for me. I'm twenty and I need someone to care and love me. Not shatter my heart and walk away with no guilt. Who would want that?

I sighed to myself and noticed people began fading away. Soon I was alone, with nothing but the trees, flowers, and animals. Just the way I liked it. I approached an apple tree, picking a big red apple from a lim. I cleaned it off with my sleeve and bit in to the sweet juices. I continued my walk and I inhaled the sweet smell of red roses and violets. This day was slightly better. I should get out more. Maybe that is what's wrong with me. I'm stuck in my tiny world and need to get the hell out. I'm locked up in memories of Sora and they need to vanish.

"Alone I see." A sudden dark male voice caught my ears. It was like dark chocolate. So dark yet sweet and craving. My body halted and I turned to face where the voice came from. There stood a very...very attractive young man. His skin was ivory-white and not a blemish or freckle in sight. He was very tall and pencil-thin. His face had sharp features. His nose pointy and perfectly straight. His lips were strangely pale colored and thin. His smile showed fang-like teeth that were white as snow. And his eye lashes were dark and very long. His hair was black as coal and spiked in every direction. His eyes, oh god his eyes. The glowed gold and had orange in the center of them. His appearance was just like...Sora... Only darker and much more...attractive. He wore a red long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, it contrasted with his skin, black very tight skinny jeans, and dirty white converse. His hands rested inside the pockets of his jeans.

I stood amazed at his resemblance to Sora. Though, he was, in my opinion, a lot hotter than Sora. He smiled sweetly at me and it caused my cheeks to glow red. I giggled slightly and he smiled even bigger. Who is this mysterious attractive man?

"Do not be afraid." He spoke with his velvety voice. I craved for him to never stop speaking.

I watched him step forward and I slowly took a step back. My mind told me never to trust strangers. Not even someone as charming as him. His resemblance to Sora was beginning to sicken me. I missed Sora yet this man made me not even remember the brunette.

"I wont hurt you." He spoke again, as he began walking towards me. I exhaled deeply and closed my eyes in fear.

Why are you being a coward Kairi?

I felt his presence near me. His breath began caressing my face. I felt the sudden chill of his hands on my shoulders. It was deadly cold and terrify. My eyes betrayed me and opened, staring into his animal-like eyes. They took me in a trance, making me curious. Could he be an angel? Could he be a demon? Suddenly, I herd the zipper of my hoodie be puled down. My body filled with anger at that sudden move.

"Get the hell away!" I screamed and pushed myself away from the man. He chuckled darkly and stood there. I didn't bother to look behind me, just kept running for my life. Fear stricken me and I ran through the trees. My hands scrapped against the bark, bleeding like hell. Hot dark red blood ran down my fingers and palms. I didn't care, escape was all that mattered. My fear that the man was right behind me was too strong. My breaths were soon rapid pants. Me legs felt like jelly and was about to give in on me at any minute. I gasped as I felt claws clutch my shoulders and throw me do the ground. My head hit the dirt, crunching at the impact. I felt the gooey blood stick in my hair. My elbows clicked and scrapped against the ground. I winced in pain and my eyes looked up. There stood the charming man. He still had that sickening sweet smile across his pale lips. How could he have possibly caught up so quickly?

I screamed in pure fear as his body made it's way on top of mine. His strength was far passed mine. His legs held my down and I struggled in his clutches. He leaned close to my face, our noses touching. He breathed heavily and lowered his head.

"Oh." Was all that escaped my lips as his touched my neck. His teeth nibbled the sensitive skin, giving me unwanted pleasure. I grasped one of his long raven spikes. I held it tightly and he seemed to not mind. The stranger trailed up my neck in deep kisses, nibbling at my ear. It felt painful yet so pleasurable. I hated the feeling. My mind told me to ignore it, do not enjoy it. Yet my body was betraying my mind. I was giving in. Giving in to this monster. How could I do such a thing?

"Don't ignore it my darling. You know you want it as much as I do." His dark and lustful voice sent chills down my spine. He chuckled into my ear and I felt cool air hit my shoulders. I looked down to see my hoodie gone, revealing my black tank top. His cold hands ran down my sides, tracing my curves. I moaned at the sensation and closed my eyes tightly. I hated every minute of this. Being violated without any strength to fight.

"Your everything I wanted and will have." The lust in the young man's voice was heavy. It was so craving and very dark. He pushed his chest against mine, making me gasp at the impact. I felt him move in, kissing me roughly. His mouth moved on top of mine. I felt his tongue penetrate my mouth easily. He devoured me and all I could do was scream. He pulled away, smiling, now wickedly. I took in as much oxygen and released my carbon dioxide. Those gold orbs made me very uneasy and I hated it.

"Darling, I do want you a lot. But you must remember, red is a common color for love. We blush red, see red as a reminder for love, but we also bleed red." His worlds stabbed my heart. Then again, it also melted my heart. He gripped the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them quickly. He slid the fabric down his shoulders and tossed the shirt beside my hoodie. My eyes locked onto his attractive chest. It was very toned, muscular and well shaped. He was perfect.

He pushed forward, his body pressing against mine. I gasped at the impact that our bare skins touching caused. He chuckled and ran a finger down my lips. I bit my lip to keep myself together. My actions were obviously pleasing to this handsome monster.

"Ow..." I hissed as my teeth bit down a little too hard at the skin of my lip. Hot blood tickled down my chin. The young man leaned in, his wet tongue scooping up the blood. His smirk made me very uncomfortable. I felt as is this was a terrible nightmare that would never end.

Suddenly, my face was cupped by the hand of this monster who reminded me too much of dear Sora. He made my eyes look into his breath taking gold eyes.

"I see why you hate me. I remind you too much of him, don't I?" His words shocked me. It was as if he read my mind. I trembled over my thoughts and tried to find the correct words.

"Sora...How much we are connected. How I'm the outer shell of his heart. Just pure darkness from his very soul." How could I believe this nonsense. Who is demon from the red flames of hell?

"W-Who..." My voice died down due to my weakness.

"My name is Vanitas, Kairi." He gently picked me up, pulling me close to him.

"How do you...know...m-my...name?" I stuttered violently.

"I've had my eyes on you for while. Now, let us go to my place to finish...our business."

* * *

**Oh my Vanitas! Hope you enjoyed and REMEBER TO REVIEW PLEASE. Check out my other Vanitas X Kairi stories in my profile. Thank you:)**


End file.
